Be Sensible
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: Peter Pan will not grow up. Be he plans to act... sensibly.


**Here is **my first fanfiction for an actual story. I've done my fair share of Fairy Tales, but now here is a Peter Pan thing.

I hope it's not too bad. It's not going to be a long story, just a number of chapters. Probably not even ten, but I plan to do my best on this story.

Review please?

* * *

"Oh how I wish you would act like a sensible person for once, Peter!"

Peter watched Wendy stomp off. All he had wanted was to go visit the mermaids. Wendy didn't approve of Peter's fascination with the mermaids, and now she was angry, making _him_ angry as well. He frowned at her disappearing figure. "Ooh, I'll show her. I can too act sensibly. That's right. Nobody makes a fool out of Peter Pan! Ha! _That_ will show that smarty-pants Wendy."

However, what Peter didn't realize then was that on that particular day, that _seemingly_ normal day in Neverland, he had finally decided to grow up.

**Chapter One**

People often say that some children are forced to grow up quickly, some children unknowingly grow up quickly, and some children choose to not grow up not at all very quickly. In the end, however, those children did grow up. Some, overall, more mature than others, but the simple fact was that they did all grow up.

Peter Pan was a boy that decided that he would never grow up at all. Not one tiny bit. Peter was determined to stay young forever. He wasn't avoiding death as some often do when they search for immortality. No, Peter was avoiding becoming a grown up.

So Peter went to Neverland.

Then Wendy came along.

How she infuriated him! It seemed to him that she was dead set on making a fool out of him. He couldn't understand it. Yes, he had asked her to be their mother, but now she was taking it far too seriously. They had to wash before they ate! She had even asked the Lost Boys kindly to make their beds in the morning. So they did, because they all loved Wendy so much, they couldn't see the harm in doing this one thing for her. Peter always left his bed particularly messy. But when he returned after his time outside every afternoon, his bed was always neatly made. She always cleaned up after them.

The day he made the vow to become _sensible, _Peter thought about the situation quite thoroughly. He sat in a tree all day until he realized that if he did her job, she would not be so grumpy. Then he could visit the mermaids and not make Wendy angry! _That _was the only sensible thing. If she weren't so angry, she might be more fun. Then perhaps he wouldn't be so cross at her constantly!

He immediately flew home and upon finding Wendy gone, he went to his room. His bed had not yet been made. Now was his chance! He did his best, trying to lay the sheets neatly. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed his work. It was nowhere near as neat as Wendy's. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of her disapproval. "Tink!" he called. Tinkerbell immediately was at his side. She had seen how angry he was at Wendy and was quite excited. She hadn't realized his plan quite yet, however.

"How do you make a bed?" he asked. She widened her bright eyes and glared at him, her arms folded over her chest. "What now, Tink? I'm going to prove Wendy wrong. Please? Surely you've seen Wendy do it a million times." Tink shook her head. She was not going to help in any scheme that involved relieving Wendy of any work. "Oh come on, Tink! Be… _sensible._ I need to know how to make a bed!"

"Why didn't you ask me?" came a quiet voice from behind Peter. Wendy stood with a look quite similar to Tinkerbell's; her eyes were narrowed, arms crossed. "I make yours plenty enough to know."

Peter stared at her. "I wanted… I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show you I can be sensible." She raised an eyebrow. "I _can, _Wendy! I _can_. You _must _believe me!"

"Why, Peter?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to make your bed? Why do you want to be sensible?"

He paused. "Because… I want to prove to you I can be just that. I thought making my bed might be… a _sensible _thing to do."

She smothered a laugh. "Oh, Peter. That's not so much being _sensible _as it is being _responsible_. I think you've got it quite mixed up."

He felt his face get hot. "Whatever it is, I want to make my bed! I want to prove I can act…"

"Grown up?" she finished for him.

His face grew even warmer. "No! Not at all! Don't accuse me of _growing up._ Ha. I don't grow up. I only want to be _sensible_, responsible, whatever you call it. Just show me how to make my bed."

She shook her head, still slightly amused. "Fine. I will show you how you should make your bed." Peter watched her as she pulled back his sheets and made his bed up quite neatly. When she finished, she pulled the sheets back again. "Your turn."

He looked at her bewildered, then nodded. He made his best attempt to mimic all of her actions, and stood back to re-evaluate his work. He frowned and looked to Wendy for her reaction. She nodded encouragingly to him. "You did well for your first time being shown how. More practice will make it better, I assure you." She gave him a small pat on the shoulder and left the room. Peter just stared at his bed for a bit.

"Tink, if wanting make my bed wasn't _sensible, _then what's _sensible_ mean?"

She just gave a small huff of indignation and flew off. "Tink!" he called in frustration. When she did not come, he sat down on his bed. Perhaps… it wasn't sensible to do something just so that he could visit the mermaids without angering Wendy. Perhaps he needed to be more…_practical, _or even _responsible, _just like Wendy said. But she was wrong: he would not, under _any _circumstances…

_grow up. _

* * *

**Again, **I ask you to review. Kudos to you if you do.

;)_  
_


End file.
